Sensors may be used for detecting the presence of objects located near or about a sensor. Such sensors can be configured to sense electronic characteristics of an object in order to sense presence or location of an object near or about the sensor, physical characteristics of the object, shapes, textures on surfaces of an object, material composition, biological information, and other features and characteristics of an object being sensed.
For some sensors, a portion of the body such as a finger may be positioned near or in contact with the sensor in order to perform a measurement. Because a body may function as an antenna and pick up electromagnetic radiation in the surrounding environment, the act of positioning a portion of a body near the sensor may generate noise that obscures the characteristic that is intended to be measured. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to reduce or compensate for such noise.